Don't Let Go
by Faded-Shadow
Summary: WARNING: Will be Yaoi!Boy's Love!lots of cussing! Poor Kyle, oblivious to Stan and Kenny's love. And poor jew gets into trouble suddenly finding himself being turned back into an 8 yr old child. With only Kenny to help him, how will he cope? K2 3
1. Curse Doll

**Ha! Finally uploading this here. Have it on my dA but never got around to it here, you know xD  
But now it is time for me to put it!  
And this is based on a pic drawn by lubanini which you can find here **http : / nahi-eve .deviantart .com /favourites / # / d2qwxp2  
**Get rid of the spaces and copy & past.**

**I don't own the SP; Matt and Trey do. Except I own Loah & Leloh :D  
Hope you guys like it~!**

**Not a Yaoi/BL(**_Boy's Love_**)/Shounen-ai fan? Hate it?  
Then I recommend you leave and find a better fic for you, cuz I won't tolerate flaming.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Shut the Fuck up, you Fucking Fatass!" 15 year old Kyle shouted at the bigger teenage boy, the peaceful atmosphere in the cafeteria shattered. Stan sat next to him, right across from Kenny and the one who always made Kyle yell like that...

"Make me, you Fuckin' Jew!" Cartman shouted back, throwing his unopened milk carton at him, something Kyle expertly knocked out of the way. He growled at him.

"Jeez, Cartman. Just leave him alone." Stan sighed, covering his ears to block out whatever Cartman had shouted back at him.

"He's right. Stop picking on him!" Kenny laughed, finding the whole thing amusing. How many years had they've been going through that? So long... and not much had changed save for their appearances.

Cartman was still pretty big, though he had more muscle this time than fat. But to them he would always be the 'Lovable Fatass Nazi~!" Though Kyle would never go as far as calling him lovable...

Stan was well-built as well, though noticeably slimmer than Cartman. He had the most perfect for for a football player, not overly buff or overly wimpy. It made him seem mature in a way.

Kenny himself seemed more mature than how he was before. He had almost literally kept his signature look, with a new orange parka. Though he did not wear his furry hood & cover his face. His dark blue jeans were saggy and worn, obviously hand-me-downs.

Though Kyle actually seemed to be the only one who grew up. He wore a loose green hoodie, his zipper zipped all the way up. His pants were black, hugging his form perfectly, showing that his hips indeed had a curvy look, much to his dismay. Over the years, he had gotten rid of his hat, leaving his hair to finally be free from the 'hat hair' or 'Afro hair'. His hair had settled down, his red curls delicately outlining his face, some sticking on ends, pretty much the only thing that gave him a childish look.

"Stay out of this guys..." Kyle adjusted the round glasses on his face, glaring down Cartman.

"Oh, you're not havin' your boyfriends help you, Kahl? That's a first for a fag like you!" Cartman mocked. Kyle shot up, slamming his fists against the table.

"I'm Not A Fucking Fag, You Fucking Piece of Shit!" Cartman followed suit, shooting up from his seat.

"Don't deny it, Kahl! It's not surprising what with your Bitch of a Mother!"

"Take That Back!"

"What? It's True!"

"Least Mine Isn't A Lying Whore!"

"Fuckin' Jew..." Cartman was left speechless. Both boys visibly shook with anger, more Kyle than Cartman.

"Kyle, dude. Calm down... Your blood pressure..." Stan warned his best friend, trying to ease him back onto his seat. But the red head wouldn't budge. Stan shot a glance at Kenny. Understanding the message, Kenny got up to try to calm Cartman.

"Just sit down, Cartman. You're making a scene..." Kenny couldn't help but chuckle. Weren't they always making a scene?

"Not Until The Jew Admits He Fails At Life And Gets On His Knees To Beg For Forgiveness..." Cartman stated, making Kyle scoff at the thought of such a thing happening.

The tension around them rose drastically, neither of them moving a muscle. Before anything could begin, a stitched up Terrence Doll was shoved in between Cartman and Kyle.

"Th-That's enough, fellas! Break it up!" Butters called out nervously, pulling back the doll to his chest as the four boys stared at him in confusion, Stan and Kenny grateful for the distraction. "Fighting isn't nice!"

"Fighting is the only way to get things done, Butters..." Cartman sighed, looking at the blond boy in annoyance.

"With a Thick Headed Fatass like You, then Yes, Fighting is the only way to get things done..." Kyle agreed bitterly.

"Shut Up, Money-Stealing Je-!" "SOOO! Butters! What's with the mutilated Terrence?" Kenny interjected, keeping the two from fighting again.

Butters held the thing tighter to his chest, smiling innocently. "It's A Curse Doll~!"

"Curse Doll... like Voodoo?" Stan blinked, trying to comprehend the boy.

"No, sillie! Its a doll that casts curses on people! Mine is one that casts curses on people who fight!" Butters giggled.

"So basically... Voodoo, right?" Kenny sweat dropped.

"Gay..." Cartman muttered out loud.

"Not voodoo... Curse dolls? I don't think such a thing exists, Butters..." Kyle said, looking at the boy skeptically. "Cursed dolls are a different story. Those are the Voodoo ones."

"B-But I... This is a Curse Doll!" Butters cried out defensively. "The person who gave it to me said so!"

"Dude, I think you were just Punk'd..." Kenny laughed lightly, watching the other blond's eyes start to tear up.

"But, he said it was a Curse Doll..." Butters looked out the old, worn Terrence doll. One of its button eyes was missing, as it stared back at him in a teasing manner. Whimpering lightly, he shoved the thing into Kyle's hands.

"What the crap? Butters!" Kyle sputtered, now in possession of it.

"You take it, Kyle. It goes with you..." Butters mumbled. Seeing Kyle's puzzled look, he continued. "You fight, and the Curse Doll only works if the person fights."

"Then... why don't you give it to Cartman?" Kyle blinked, finding the logic this conversation, harder and harder to follow.

"Because I know you'll take very good care of it." Butters looked at the doll one last time, before walking off with a sniffle.

"That was... weird." Stan spoke up.

"Noo... Cuz taking care of a doll that's supposed to curse you makes alotta sense!" Kenny remarked sarcastically, smirking.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!" Stan laughed, smirking back at him.

"The day something Very weird happened was when Kenny just stopped dying. Period." Kyle pointed out with a grin, sitting back down, the others doing the same.

"That was one strange day..." Cartman commented. The four broke into a fit of laughter, a rare thing to actually happen after an argument between the Jew and the wannabe Nazi.  
Kyle absentmindedly pulled the Terrence doll closer to chest, embracing it tightly.

"Kyle, are you actually gonna keep that thing?" Kenny said as his laughter died down, noticing how close Kyle was keeping it.

"Well, Butters asked me to take care of it... Plus it reminds me of the old one I had when I was little. That is until Mom threw it out..." He blushed, making both Kenny and Stan smile at him softly.

"Ha. To be expected of your bitch of a mom." Cartman started up again. Kyle shot up again, putting the doll aside out of harm's way.

"What Was That, You No Good Conceited Fatass!"

"Ugh... here we go again..." Stan face palmed. Kenny watched him, understanding how he felt. A chill suddenly ran up his spine, making his eyes snap toward the Terrence doll, who lay innocently on the table in front of him, a grin on his ruined face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ah, Chemistry... I hate it with a passion!" Stan whined, lugging his back pack along with the dreaded Chemistry book inside.

"It's really not that hard, dude. And put on your back pack already!" Kyle kicked at the thing, the sound of it dragging along annoying him. Stan put it on, grudgingly.

"I completely agree with you, Kyle!" Kenny came up from behind them with a smirk. "You see, Stan. Chemistry is the thing you feel when you know you totally got the hots for someone, making you wanna go and jack off at the nearest restroom." He winked.

"Kenny! That's not it at all, you Pervert!" Kyle whacked him on the back of the head, only making the dirty blond burst out laughing.

"Haha! I never thought of it that way!" Stan chuckled at his friend. He glanced over at Kyle for a moment, then looked ahead. Kenny noticed this, suddenly feeling a bit annoyed at Stan.

"Well, I know One thing about Chemistry!" Kenny spoke up. The other two boys looked over at him, taken a bit aback by his sudden loudness. Kenny suddenly pulled Kyle into a tight embrace from behind, then thrust his hips forward gently.

"I totally feel it with you, Kyle~!" He grinned widely, watching the Jew intently. Kyle's face became beet red, his mouth opening and closing looking for the words to use to yell at Kenny.

"D-Dude! S-Sick!" He stuttered, the best he could come up with and shoved him off, swinging his side back pack around to hit him. **(A/N: You know, the ones a person puts on from one of their shoulder that goes along diagonally across there torso... I don't know what those are really called.)**

"Owwie! Kyle is soo mean today!" Kenny whined, clutching his stomach from the pain the back pack caused him. But he just started to laugh at Kyle's flustered expression. Stealing a glance at Stan's direction, he noticed the Ebony-haired boy glaring daggers at him, a look Kenny met with a smug smirk.

_'All's fair, Stan... All's fair...'_ Kenny thought of his favorite quote, sure that Stan got the message.

"Fags." Cartman scoffed, walking past them.

"You're just jealous~!" Kenny pointed out, an arm around Kyle's shoulders. Cartman ignored him, boarding the yellow bus in front of them. Kyle pushed Kenny's hand off him, confused at Stan suddenly pushing the dirty blond inside the bus a little to roughly. Kenny glared at him.

"See you guys later." Kyle said, waving them good bye.

"What? You're not taking the bus?" Stan asked, leaning against the bus doors, ignoring the bus driver's yell to take his seat.

"Nah, I'm walking home."

"Oh, then we'll walk home with you." Kenny said, trying to move Stan out of the way to get out first.

"No, its all right. I just need a little alone time, away from Cartman the Fatass Colossus."

"HEY!"

Kyle laughed, his cheeks a bit red. Stan looked at him with concern, and Kenny suddenly beat him to acting first. Kenny place an un-gloved hand over Kyle's forehead, then used the back of it to feel his cheeks. There were some random squeals form girls on the bus, and the sound of Cartman gagging.

"You have a slight fever..." Kenny stated. He was about to get off the bus, but Kyle stopped him.

"It's alright. I just need a little fresh air. You guys take the bus, I'll walk."

"Kyle..." Stan was about to speak, but Kyle shook his head.

"I mean it you guys. I'll be ok. You're making the driver upset. See ya tomorrow, ok?" Kyle waved one last time before heading off. Kenny and Stan both waved hesitantly, taking their seats on the bus that drove off and away from the red head.

That was the last time they would see him... as him anyway.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kyle walked along the empty road, watching his breath in front of him. The sound of his feet crunching on the snow became his music, finding it rhythmical. His fever wasn't getting any better, he noted as he rubbed his cold hand on his fore head. It was weird. He was perfectly fine in class... He had been feeling oddly cold, not the usual chills. And then the feeling as if someone was following him...

Kyle was snapped out of his thought when he noticed where he was. Without realizing it, he had arrived at Stark's Pond. "Weird... not where I wanted to go..."

He looked over at his reflection in the pond, sighing. He didn't like being alone, he should have gone on the bus with the others. Or at the very least let Kenny and Stan walk with him... A green glow suddenly caught his attention, coming from the direction of the woods. Kyle looked over at it, instinct telling him not to go but his brain telling him to go figure out for the sake of curiosity.

Going through the trees, he could see the light becoming brighter as he closed in on it. And he walked in on a clearing, one he did not know existed. An odd thing though... the snow did not envelop that place, the flowers were out and there was green grass, not a speck of white. Butterflies danced at the center, and Kyle didn't find it strange(though he should have) to see one purple and the other green. And he remembered, looking around for the light, he realized it had disappeared.

"I'm right here~!" A giggle suddenly erupted out of nowhere. So innocent yet... so... terrifying... Kyle tensed his muscles, looking out at every direction.

"Wh-Who's there?" He called out, feeling just a bit silly; the birds that were in the trees flapped away, disturbed by the yelling. The voice giggled again.

"Me!" A robed figure appeared, a child one could tell, with the hood over its eyes. It held strange designs on its robe, a swirly thing at the center with strange triangles. Her robe was light green, and held together by two pins: a skull on with the letters 'SP' on its forehead, and a weird triangular one with three gold triangles... but what caught Kyle's attention was the gold Jewish star earring on the child's left ear and the gold Swastika earring on her right. "How ya doing, Kyle?"

"How... How do you know my name?" Kyle asked, taking a step back cautiously. The child shrugged.

"The power of television, I guess... Ah, but I didn't introduce myself." The child pulled down her hood, revealing a girl with dark brown hair, a little hair sticking out, curling to the point where it looked like a heart. She wore an eye patch over her left eye, and both cheeks were painted with these red triangle arrow thingies... She smiled. "My name is Leloh. Imma witch and a Yaoi fan girl."

"Wait, what? Witch? Leloh? Yaoi?" Kyle became really confused. What kinda name was Leloh...? And what the heck did Yaoi mean?

"Yeah, it must be hard to take in." Leloh nodded sympathetically. She frowned suddenly, pointing toward Kyle's back pack. "You have Terrence... and yet you don't believe in curses yet?"

"How did-?" Kyle shook his head, cutting himself off. "Of course I don't believe in curses! There's no such thing!"

Leloh stared at him, breaking into a smirk. "You don't believe in curses? My, how wonderful! Ruining your life would be 10 times more fun! Imma bit of a fan of Kyle rape..." She blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

Kyle blinked. "Look, kid... You lost me at Kyle rape... I don't wanna listen anymore... I'm leaving."

"You can't leave. Not yet." The girl said ominously. "That would be running into an unwanted destiny." Kyle looked back at her, feeling his heart beat increase. "Though for Butters to have given you the Terrence doll, I really wasn't expecting it..."

"You mean the Curse Doll thing?" Kyle pulled it out of his back pack, clutching it tightly as if to see that was still real.

"Just Terrence... I was just messing with the Kid!" Leloh burst out laughing, Kyle finding it slightly forced. "Though it seems fate has led the doll to you."

"You're making no sense..." Kyle took another step back.

"Think about it this way," she said, "It isn't a curse on people who fight. Its a curse for people who... lost their way."

"I didn't lose my way in anything." Kyle muttered defensively. Leloh shook her head.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! Clearly, you don't see it. That's why I'm here... That, aaaaaand I always wanted to be in South Park!"

"Dammit! Just what the hell? I'm outta here." Kyle turned away again, this time with no intention of turning back. Leloh grimaced, placing her index finger to her lips.

_**The Sun goes down, sleep without the lights,**_  
_**Cold and Alone on a curs'ed night.**_

Kyle froze, feeling the air around him become tense as the witch chanted some weird spell in a strange tongue. It was becoming harder to breathe as well.

_**Memories gone, life turned rotten,**_  
_**Lost a boy, long forgotten.**_

Kyle suddenly fell to his knees, clutching onto the Terrence doll as though it would save his life somehow. Leloh continued.

_**Back, my boy, to that age,**_  
_**Go and find the missing page.**_

"Hot... My body feels hot... Burning..." Kyle grit his teeth in pain, taking in short, labored breaths. He fell forward on the ground, his cheek resting on the grass as he watched the young witch with a blurred vision. "S-Stupid glasses... suck..."

_**I protect you, but you must seek,**_  
_**the boy who makes your knees go weak.**_

Knees? Weak? Boy? All Kyle got from that was that the little girl thinks he's gay. And/Or she's talking about someone who will beat him up later in the future. Kyle gasped sharply, feeling another wave of pain as a strange energy pulsed through him. Heh... it was probably the latter.

_**Only then will you be safe,**_  
_**from that dreaded horrid fate... **_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kyle let out a yell, the heat and pain becoming completely unbearable. And the last thing he thought before he passed out was the quote: _'Curiosity killed the cat...'_

Leloh walked over to him, letting out a sigh. She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry... I lied... I didn't give Butters that doll. It was a real Curse doll... It was meant to kill you, idiot... Just so you know, I'm a K2 and Style fan so either way you go is good with me."

"Leloh, where have you been?" Another figure appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, wearing a dark purple robe. The black haired girl made her way toward her, noticing the sprawled out red head in the clearing. She sweat dropped. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! I was protecting him, Loah! You know how he is! Can't accept love no matter how many times Kenny or Stan show it! Though Cryle's hot... don't like CartmanxKyle..."

"Leloh... you've been messing with this world..." Loah shook her head in disappointment.

"But Loah..." Leloh reached down pulling the Terrence doll for her sister to see. She couldn't completely take it from Kyle's grasp. The Jew was freaking stubborn. Loah took a look at the doll, her eyes widening after a long while.

"Th-This is..."

"A Curse Doll..." Leloh finished for her. "This doesn't belong here..."

"A soul who needs to find love... cliche and reality..." Loah looked down at the boy. After a good long moment, she turned away, walking back from where she came from. "Let's go, Leloh..."

"Yes, Sis~!" The little girl hurried after, casting one last glance at Kyle. "At least with this you're safe... Hurry and return things to normal with that special someone..."

"Leloh!"

"Coming!"

Loah sighed. "You know, you're spell... it sucked..."

"Whaat?" Leloh looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm saying you've rhymed better before..."

"That's not my fault... Kyle's just too cute for me to think about good rhymes!" Loah sighed, allowing Leloh to take her hand. And the little witch disappeared along with her sister.

Left behind in a tangle of big clothes, was a small 8 year old boy, sleeping peacefully with the harmless Terrence doll in his arms. The green and purple butterflies continued to dance, fluttering over him, circling him protectively.

* * *

**And here's the first chapter~!  
Is it good? Did it suck? Is it slow? I really hoped you guys like it!  
Me and My overactive mind! I took on this challenge knowing full well I have other fics waiting xD  
But actually I think I work better under constant pressure...**

**Please review~! I would like to know what you think!  
**


	2. Kenny meet Isaac Krispin

**Sooo... here's Chp 2. I don't onw Sp yadda yadda yadda.  
Hope you guys like it~!**

**

* * *

**Kenny sighed, laying down on his rock-hard mattress and staring up at the dirty ceiling. It hadn't been long since the bus had dropped them off at the usual spot. Cartman, Stan and him had all gone their separate ways. Kenny couldn't care less on what Cartman had to do, while Stan….

'_Stan…' _Kenny thought bitterly. He was good friends with the guy, always had been as long as he could remember. Not as close as Stan was with Kyle, but close enough. But that was just it… Stan was _Too _close with Kyle. It was completely obvious to pretty much everyone now that Stan held strong feelings for his Super Best Friend, though said Jew remained oblivious.

The thing was…. Kenny had begun to recognize his own feelings he had toward the Jew. He didn't notice when it had happened, those feelings just appeared out of nowhere. He had started seeing Kyle in a whole new light… Why?

**-Start Flashback-**

"_Fuck this… I don't like essays. My head hurts like hell…" Kenny mumbled, tossing aside his notebook and pen. He laid back on Kyle's bed, yawning as he did so._

"_You had a whole week to work on it. This is what happens when you procrastinate, Kenny." Kyle pointed out from his desk, taking off his reading glasses. Kenny responded with a grunt, annoying Kyle. Before the red head could scold him some more, he blinked._

_Kenny felt like he was dying. Okay, that was a complete exaggeration, but it was how he felt! His body felt as heavy as lead, as his mind was all over the place, unable to concentrate on anything, much less his essay. And something cool was pressed against his burning forehead. Forcing open his heavy eyelids, he noticed something red._

"_K… Ky…le?" Kenny mumbled, noticing the red was the other boy's hair. Kyle just shushed him, his forehead still on Kenny's. The Jew opened his eyes, staring down at the blond under him; bright and worried green looking down at a dim ocean blue._

"_Idiot, you're sick with a stupid fever! And you're still here working on that damn essay?" Kyle scolded him gently, removing his forehead and leaving his side to go get some medicine. Kenny felt a tinge of sadness when Kyle's cool skin was no longer against his. _

"_What can I say?" Kenny laughed weakly, trying to come up with something witty. "… I just love English." Nice Kenny. Nice…_

_Kyle returned, bringing with him a bottle of Nyquil, a spoon, and a glass of water. He told Kenny to sit up, but when the boy just let out a groan, Kyle helped him up. Kenny was soon leaning against Kyle's chest, Kyle had an arm around the boy's shoulders._

"_You've got to take some medicine, dude. Open up!" Kyle had somehow managed to pour some of that red liquid on the spoon. Kenny groaned again._

"_I don't like medicine!"_

"_Well, whoop-dee-doo. Open up already, or I'll force this stuff down your throat." Shit. Kyle sounded scary, Kenny had thought. The blond gave in, opening his mouth to swallow the bitter liquid. He shuddered._

"_Yuck… I hate getting sick… There's always medicine involved." And this was the reason why he hadn't told Kyle about it. He knew he'd bring him medicine, and he couldn't just not come to his house. Kyle also had a thing with work being done, so if he had denied going to his house, Kyle would have lectured Kenny on how homework was important._

"_Open up again. You need another spoonful…" Kyle smiled sympathetically. Kenny took the medicine, this time with no complaint. He hated medicine, but in truth… he enjoyed when Kyle cared for him. Someone was caring for him… for once in his whole pathetic life, someone was caring for him. And that person came in the form of his new and only best friend._

_Kyle offered Kenny the bottle of water so he could wash away the horrid taste. Kenny took it graciously, feeling somehow strong enough to drink it by himself. He drank almost the entire bottle, handing it back to Kyle when he was done. And Kenny layed back down on his bed, eyes wandering over to the Jew as he brought over a damp rag._

"_Silky…" Kenny muttered, as the cold rag touched his forehead and obscured his view._

"_Hm?"_

"_It's silky… your hair is…" Kenny muttered out loud._

"_What? Is it so bad I take care of it? It's not gay!" Kyle cried out defensively, suddenly feeling like kicking Cartman's ass. Kenny shook his head gently._

"_No… it's nice… pretty, silky, red hair…" Because of the rag, Kenny failed to see the red tinting Kyle's cheeks._

"_D-Dude.. You need to sleep… You're not thinking straight." Kyle coughed, standing up and heading out the door. "I'm going to go watch TV downstairs. I'm leaving the door open, so call if you need anything, alright?" And he left._

_No sooner had he left, did Kenny finally realize what he had said. He felt his cheeks suddenly heat up more than it already was, his heart racing. He was delusional. He couldn't have just said his hair looked pretty, right? Why did he feel upset now that Kyle was gone? Kenny's mind spun in circles and circles before everything became clear._

"_Oh…" He whispered to himself. Kenny chuckled quietly. "I think I just caught whatever Stan has…"_

_And he closed his eyes, a smile etched on his face. The image of bright green eyes and silky red curls was the last thing he saw in his mind's eye, before Kenny drifted off to sleep.  
_**-End Flashback-  
**

Yeah, Kenny being sick had helped him see how much Kyle meant to him. Crazy? Yes. Weird? Yes. Any second thoughts? No. Kenny didn't need to think anything over. He really liked Kyle, end of story. Even his name was wonderful.

Kyle Broflovski. Kyle Broflovski. Kyle, Kyle, Kahl~, Ky! Kenny chuckled out loud, feeling like some high school girl with a crush. Now all he needed was write his name over and over again on his binder with hearts surrounding it.

The song Live to Win by Paul Stanley suddenly sounded in his ears. Kenny sighed, annoyed to have been pulled from his thoughts on the red head, and took out his phone from his back pocket. He smiled at it, feeling lucky to have gotten it. One of those ones where you could easily flip open on the side and you'd have a keyboard instead of those numbers.… Kyle had gotten it for him and even had permission to be in their family's plan. Why? Cuz Kyle was the best goddamn friend in the world, that's why. Noticing the caller's name listed on the screen, Kenny was first annoyed, but then grinned.

"'ello! Sexy speaking. How may I help you?" Kenny answered, speaking in a low, seductive voice.

"_Dude, not funny…" _Though Stan found himself laughing anyway by Kenny's antics. His laugh sounded tired… strained. Kenny's grin disappeared, a frown taking his place.

"What's up?"

"…_Kyle." _Kenny was suddenly alert, sitting up from his mattress and readjusting the phone so he could listen in better.

"What about him? Is he alright? What happened?"

"_Well… he hasn't come home yet… His mom called me up asking for him."_

"Hasn't… come home?…" Fear suddenly gripped Kenny, but he shook it off as just paranoia. "Did you call him yet?"

"_I did."_

"And"

"…_Ike answered. Kyle forgot his damn phone at home." _Stan growled.

"Maybe he's just out, you know, just to be alone to himself. The kid needs fresh air once and a while." Kenny said to him, in an effort to assuage both Stan's and as well as his own nerves.

It didn't work.

"_Kenny, dude! Kyle was fucking sick with a fucking fever. We let him walk by himself! Alone! Not to mention it's getting dark! Now's about the time sick bastards wander about looking for a pretty face for a fucking good time!" _Stan said in one breath, his anger boiling.

And he had spoken the silent issue. Kyle's 'pretty face'… it's no secret to anyone that Kyle was one of the most 'feminine' of guys. But no one really spoke of it unless they were making fun of him; in Cartman's case, calling him a fag and all. But Stan and Kenny never spoke of it, in fear of their own feelings coming into light. Kenny let out a shaky sigh.

"I know, I know. I-We should have gone with him. Goddammit… Are we going on a search?"

"_I was hoping we wouldn't… Here I was calling you thinking maybe you knew something of him, but that doesn't seem to be the case. I'm gonna call Cartman right now then. Hopefully that bastard knows where he is."_

"Doubt it… We're gonna have to search for him… I'll meet you at-!"

_**The Sun goes down, sleep without the lights,  
Cold and Alone on a curs'ed night.**_

Kenny suddenly felt the room turn cold, his muscles becoming tense. He shot up from his mattress, looking around his room to find who had just spoken. A girl's voice… he was sure he heard it….

"What the hell?"

_**Memories gone, life turned rotten,  
Lost a boy, long forgotten.**_

"_Kenny, what is it?" _Stan voice spoke from the receiver.

But Kenny could no longer hear it. His phone slipped from his fingers, letting it crash on the stone floor.

"_Kenny? Dude! Ken-!" _And there was a crash as Stan too lost grip of his phone. There was a long beep, signaling the call had been cut. Kenny fell to the floor on his knees, clutching his pounding head in pain.

_**Back, my boy, to that age,  
Go and find the missing page.**_

_**I protect you, but you must seek,  
the boy who makes your knees go weak.**_

No. Not pain. Agony.

Kenny's breaths became pants, shallow and labored, as he tried to think straight. But such a task seemed impossible. He didn't know when he began whimpering, his head throbbing. Images of his beloved red-head flashed before his mind.

Memories, he noted, were flooding into his head as if he was watching some type of movie. It began with his very first memories with Kyle, eating some apple sauce during snack time at preschool. Then it was the memory of the whole Miss Claridge incident… He remembered the times by the bus stop when they were in elementary, and all the times Kyle and Cartman fought.

Kenny let out a cry of pain, as more memories were pushed through, piling up with the old ones. He remembered, barely passing elementary, Kyle scolding him for slacking off and almost not passing with the rest of them. And Middle school graduation, Kenny had stood next to Kyle, who was smiling proudly for Kenny's improvement, albeit tiny, that he had made. Those times they studied together, New year's celebrations, Halloween, the time when Kenny had gotten a fever while working on his English essay, up to the most recent memory of watching Kyle's weak smile as he told them wasn't going to take the bus.

'_Kyle Broflovski… Kyle Broflovski…' _Kenny found himself repeating his name again, unsure of why he was feeling panic growing in him. _'Kyle Broflovski… Kyle Broflovski… Kyle… Kyle… Ky… K-Ky…?'_

_What was he thinking about again?_

And Kenny collapsed onto the floor, his mind going blank as the last of the memories disappeared. One last image popped into his head as unconsciousness slowly overtook him, his vision becoming tunneled. A red headed boy stood there before him, gentle smile graced his features, as he stared at Kenny with his striking green eyes. The boy suddenly opened his mouth, as if to speak, but not words came out as he mouthed Kenny's name.

'_Wh-Who… is that?' _And Kenny fell into darkness.

_**Only then will you be safe,  
from that dreaded horrid fate... **_

Kyle heard voices as he swayed gently in someone's arms. No doubt the person was walking, he concluded. Kyle stirred, wishing someone could just put him in his bed and leave him alone. He already had a stressed day with Cartman being an ass like always.

"-rks Pond? What is the kid a runaway?" The noise around Kyle became clear as he heard someone speaking beside him. Did he say Stark's Pond? Wasn't he just there? He didn't see a runaway kid…

"Nah. I think he's a homeless kid, or at least a neglected one who lived in a poor home. His clothes are too big on him." A man replied, his voice a lot nearer. Most likely the guy carrying him…. For some odd reason… Kyle shifted.

"Poor kid… such a shame." The other man sighed. "You know… he looks so pitiful, clinging onto that _worn Terrance doll…_"

And Kyle's eyes shot open, the memories of the witch and the doll coming back. Letting out of cry of surprise at awaking so near some police officer's chest. Kyle's struggled, breaking free from his grasp and falling to the floor with a loud thud.

'_Ow! That guy must be freakishly tall for me to have fallen so far…' _Kyle winced, rubbing his sore behind with his free hand.

"Shit! Kid, are you alright?" The other officer, pudgy and short in stature. Asked, his eyes wide. He then turned to glare at the skinnier man beside him. "Dammit, Krispin! You could've given him fucking brain damage or something, idiot!"

"It's not my fault! He moved to much! Stop blaming everything on me, Isaac!" Krispin shouted at him. Calming down, he crouched down to Kyle's eye level, looking over at him in worry. "Are you alright, kid?"

"F-Fine… I'm fine…" Kyle spoke, and the man smiled, nodding his head. Kyle blinked and looked over at the man, and then his surroundings. He was in some sort of hallway, probably in the police department by the looks of it. The thing that had him tilting his head in confusion…. Everything seemed… so freaking tall! Was he in Giant Land?

"Kid, can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?" Krispin spoke again, noticing the boy's silence. Kyle suddenly snapped his attention back at him, glaring with so much intensity that it made the officer step back from him.

"Of course, I can fucking walk by myself! I'm not fucking 2!" _'God, this guy must think I'm some fucking retarded child!' _He shot himself off the ground suddenly finding himself losing balance, before steadying himself. Kyle looked down at his feet. _'Huh… Since when have my pants been so baggy?… And Am I wearing Stan's shoes?'_

"Gosh, son. Watch your mouth!" Isaac shook his head. "Children these days…"

"I'm not a fucking child!" Kyle spat. These guys were beginning to annoy the hell out of him.

"Right, right." Isaac replied sarcastically. Kyle just scowled at him.

"So, son… Can you tell us why we found you in the woods by Stark's Pond?" Krispin asked, grabbing hold of his hand and leading him along the hallway. Kyle pulled it out of his grasp, staring at him in disgust.

"Pedophile…" He muttered quietly, before continuing in a loud voice. "I was fucking attacked by a fucking little girl claiming she was a fucking witch! Fucking claiming that Terrance was a Curse Doll!" Kyle suddenly brought the Terrance Doll to his chest, looking down at it with a frown. Then he was puzzled.

'_Since when are my sleeves so big?'_ he pulled back on the green sleeves to his elbows. His hand now free, he readjusted his forgotten glasses on his face using his middle finger. However, he found the damn things just slipping and never finding a good hold. "Fucking glasses…" And he left them alone.

"A… witch…?" Krispin looked back at his partner who just shrugged in response. Looking back at Kyle, he mussed his hair playfully. "I think you need some rest, Kid. There's no such thing as witches."

"There is too!" Kyle pouted indignantly. Inside though, he was mentally slapping himself. _'God! I'm Acting So Freaking Childish!'_

"Uhh.. No, there isn't." Krispin replied. "And the adult's word beats the child's!"

"I'm Not A Fucking Child!"

"Enough, you two!" Isaac stepped in, putting a hand on Krispin's shoulder. "now, son, can you tell us you're name? And where are your parents?"

"You'd think you'd be able to tell who I am by just looking at me!" Kyle threw up his hands in exasperation. Really, with a person like his mother protesting against EVERYTHING, it should've been obvious who he was. "My name is-!"

"Please, Inspector! I Can't Find Him Anywhere! I Don't-! I Can't-!" A shrill cry interrupted them. A familiar voice… Kyle found himself running towards it, ignoring the officers shouts for him to come back.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Without the proper info… I can't promise anything… we've been calling all the sources we have for a missing teenager and nothing's turning up." The inspector replied, his voice getting louder as Kyle got closer.

"But my son! My son!" Sheila let out a wail. And Kyle stopped at the door to the Inspector's office, out of breath already. _'I need to exercise more… My stamina sucks…'_

He glanced up, finding the back's of his mother and father to him, along with those of Stan, Cartman and Kenny. Ike was wandering about the room, looking at random things but not seeing them, his face scrunched up as if in deep, deep thought. His upset look, Kyle recognized.

"Sir, our best friend… uhh… -whatever his name is!- is out there! And here you are saying you're 'doing the best you can'? Pull out the freaking SWAT team! That's the only way to get South Park Police Department to work!" Stan slammed his fists down at the Inspector's desk. Kyle furrowed his brows, still trying to catch his breath. Did his Super Best Friend just forget his name? Wow, he must have been really worried.

"We demand another full on search, dammit!" Kenny stepped in. "This time we fucking lead!" Cartman nodded, but stayed silent.

Kyle tried his best to say something, but his lungs were still on fire. The best he could do was just a breath. "I… I…." But all were too preoccupied to hear him.

"We understand! But we have other matters to attend too! We can't handle a case like this with no leads!" The Inspector shot back. He leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh. "As I've said, we'll inform you if any reports come in on a missing teenager… that's all we can do…"

"He… re… I'm…." Kyle tried to speak again, but his mother's sobs drowned him out. He twitched in anger. "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Kyle's voice echoed through out the building. Heads peeked out of cubicles at the red head who was panting like crazy. The group in the office all jumped and turned around at him in surprise.

"Here! Here! Here! Here! Here! **HERE**!" Kyle repeated, stomping his feet so they could focus on him.

"Dammit, Kid!" Krispin shouted. Kyle looked to see the two men from before running towards him. Kyle let out a yelp rushing toward his mother, yelling out "Mom!". But soon stood frozen at the center of the room, the flash of a mirror catching his eye.

Beside Ike was one of those long mirrors that showed the full body. Entranced by it, he walked slowly to it, ignoring the rising panic and the stares he was getting. Kyle was soon in front of it, looking over to the side at Ike at almost eye-level. Kyle wasn't crouching. Forcing himself to look back at the mirror, Kyle paled considerably, disbelief washing over him and becoming suffocating.

"Jesus Christ…..." He breathed. Terrance doll still in one hand, he put both hands to his face. "Jesus Christ…. **$*&!*%$`+%$&! 011$$*&!*%! $`+%$&011$!**"

A string of curses flew out of Kyle's mouth as he stared at his reflection, his 8 year old self staring back. The adults along with his friends were silent, watching the boy in silence wondering how he could even speak those word.

"Fucking Witch! Stupid FUCKING WITCH! She Did This To Me! A Fan Of People Raping Me, She Said! Goddammit! This Is Fan-Fucking-Tastic! Mother F-ing Witch!"

"Officers! Get the kid outta my office!" The Inspector barked after breaking out of his stupor.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Isaac and Krispin replied in unison. Feeling the two close in upon him, Kyle ducked under their legs, silently blessing his size to be able to get away. The officers bumped heads, crashing into the mirror and knocking it over on top of them.

And Kyle moved quickly, rushing up to his mother and grabbing onto her waist awkwardly at an attempt to hug, finding himself laying on her lap.

"Me! It's me! I'm Right Here, Mom!" Kyle looked up at her, determination in his eyes. Sheila was speechless, looking down at the boy in her lap. Finding she was going to respond any soon, Kyle turned to his father. "Dad!"

"…Son, you have us mistaken for someone else…" Gerald replied quietly. Kyle gaped at him in shock.'

"But I'm your Fucking son! How can you fucking forget my fucking face!" And Sheila was crying noisily once more, Gerald trying to calm her. The room seemed to become tense at his words.

"Can't remember…" Ike muttered, loud enough for his brother to catch. Kyle felt his blood run cold.

"_Memories, gone… Life turned rotten…_" He whispered… Stan, Kenny and Cartman looked down at the red head in shock, catching what he just said. It rung a bell in the back of their heads. Kyle shook his head, denying it. He climbed up on the Inspector's desk, and stood. "It's me! I'm the one you're looking for! It's me Ky-!"

Kyle spoke, but no sound came out. He put his hands to his throat. "I-I said… I'm K- -f-sk-! -le! -!" Tears welled up in his eyes at the realization. He couldn't say it out loud. His own name….

He found himself picked up by the angry inspector who was at the moment barking out orders for someone to take him away. Isaac and Krispin were out cold, it seemed. Kyle struggled, whacking the man on the face so he would let him go.

"No, no! Stop! It's Me! It's Me!" Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs as a female officer, took him from the inspector's arms. He continued to struggle. "Me! ME! -!"

The doll in his hand suddenly slipped from his fingers, landing on the floor silently.

"Ah!" Kyle reached out for it, not really knowing why he cared for the damn thing. "Let me go! Let Me Go! Mom! Dad! Guys!" His yells were muffled, to the point of silenced, as the door was closed behind him.

The group in the office were silent, save for the sniffling of Sheila. Kenny glance over at his two friends, both staring at the direction of the fallen doll. Looking over to it, Kenny slowly walked over to it and picked it up, examining it thoroughly.

'_Where have I seen this?' _He thought to himself. The doll looked… evil looking, if you asked him; a grin on its ruined face. He held onto it, deciding he'd give it to the little boy they'd seen earlier. Seeing it was small enough, Kenny stuffed the doll into h is parka's pocket, before returning to the sides of his friends.

"What was that?" Stan asked, glancing down to Kenny's full pocket before looking back up at him. Kenny shrugged.

"Felt like doing something nice…"

"Fag…" Cartman scoffed. And their was a long silence between them as they waited for a voice they couldn't remember from whom it belonged to. Cartman sighed. "So not cool…"

They were silent again, the inspector taking the chance to once again tell them they had to wait patiently, suggesting they go home. And there was nothing they could do but that. Leaving the office one by one, each headed for the ext, but Kenny stopped. Stan shot him a look, suddenly hearing the screams of the red-head from before, and then broke into a tired smile.

"Jeez, dude… You're too soft… That, or you just found an excuse to get out of school."

"What can I say…?" Kenny chuckled, before waving them a good bye. "Catch you guys later."

Kenny was soon walking through the hallways of the Police Department, following the wails of the young(and very familiar) boy. A door opened on his right, and out came the female police officer that had taken Kyle away. She looked tired and annoyed.

"So I'm guessing the kid's in here?" Kenny asked, pointing at the door she had just come out of.

"You've guessed correctly. Poor boy can't seem to calm down… May I help you?" The woman said arrogantly, flicking away a random strand of hair from her face. Kenny raised an eyebrow at her attitude, suddenly smirking.

"Well… You see, the boy dropped his little doll," he pulled out the Terrance doll from his pocket, "and I was wondering if you would allow me to give it to him… If that's no trouble…" The woman would have denied, but Kenny wouldn't let her, flashing a dazzling smile, he gently brushed away that strand of hair that stubbornly got in front of her face again. He winked. And the flustered woman had turned into putty in his hands. She nodded vigorously, and let him through the door with a love-struck sigh.

"Pfffft…. Easy." Kenny muttered to himself as soon as the door was closed. He'd dealt with women like her before. He looked down sadly, seeing the red headed boy bawling his eyes out in the corner as he faced the wall.

Kyle didn't hear him enter. He wasn't aware of anything anymore, just the pretty wall he had turned to after he had called that one lady officer a 'Dumb Bimbo With A Huge Rack'. Unlike him? Yes. But you'd be out of character too if you were going through what Kyle was going through.

He hated himself at the moment. He was crying like there was no tomorrow and he couldn't stop himself. Maybe it was just his way of freaking out after the whole witch thing and figuring out he had turned into a freaking kid. And when he thought of that, he cried even more; no longer a teenager that can control his tears, but a sniveling, little brat. Oh, how far he had fallen.

And he felt arms hug his small frame. Kyle ceased his wails, to look at the hands in front of him. Kenny raised the hand with the Terrance doll, which Kyle took greedily. Right now that was the only thing connecting him to sanity, as strange as that was. Kyle hugged it tightly, forgetting that there was still a person holding him.

"Must mean a lot to you… Did your parents give it to you?" Kenny whispered into the boy's red hair. Kenny didn't know why he held him close…. He just… needed to. He felt him stiffen, before relaxing in his embrace.

"No… my parents don't remember me… No one does. Stupid Curse Doll…" Kyle said with angry tears, but he held the thing even closer.

'_Curse Doll… now where have I heard that one?' _Kenny thought, thinking back to Butters who claimed a similar thing. But what had he been holding? He gave it to someone…. "So, is it like Voodoo?"

"No…" Kyle shook his head. "Not voodoo… it supposed to put curses specifically on people who fight…" Yeah that line sounded familiar too. Kyle suddenly shook his head again. "No, not that either…. It's supposed to go after those who are lost…"

"Really?" Kenny said, genuinely interested.

"Yeah… it was supposed to kill me…" Kyle laughed, feeling Kenny tense. "It didn't though, and now here I am. Under that stupid witch's spell….."

"I see…"

"…I shouldn't have walked home alone…" Kyle whispered regretfully. And Kenny felt regret as well, as if he had failed the boy somehow. He shook his head to clear away those emotions.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really…" Kyle uttered. But he put on a smile, turning his head around to face his friend. "But thanks for trying, Kenny…"

Kenny felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, followed by confusion. How the hell did the kid know his name? And then, he appeared. The image forever burnt into his memory… Kyle Broflovski. And the red head in his arms… his bright green eyes were staring into Kenny's ocean blue.

"-…" No words were spoken, confusing Kyle and Kenny both. But Kenny knew, he had found him.

"You're here…" Kenny used his words. "You're here, You're here. It's you… You're - -! -! I was so worried, idiot…"

The tears welled up in Kyle's eyes once again, but he quickly brushed them away.

"You remember me." Kenny smiled, nodding at him. Kyle felt as though his heart would burst with joy. He wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, embracing the older boy back. Gently, Kenny lifted the boy in his arms, and carried him out. No way was he just leaving him there. He was taking him home with him.

"Sir! What are you doing?" The woman from before called out, as Kenny left the room. He didn't even spare her a glance!

"Taking the boy home… Turns out he's my long lost cousin…" Kenny lied smoothly. Kyle looked over Kenny's shoulder at the woman. She was appalled.

"A brat like him… related to you?" She grit her teeth angrily. Kenny whipped around, his eyes now an icy blue. The woman shrank back.

"Don't You **Dare** Say That Again! Or So Help Me…" Kenny couldn't even finish. He looked away from her, heading for the exit.

The woman stood frozen in shock and rejection, something Kyle was oh so glad to see. He was kind of glad Kenny didn't fall for such an idiotic big-breasted woman. Kyle grinned smugly and stuck his tongue out at her. He even went as mouthing out the word _Bitch_, before she was out of sight. Kyle giggled.

"Having fun there, -?" Ok, that was getting really weird, being unable to say his name… Kyle turned to him and smiled.

"Absolutely!" Kenny returned the smile.

"I'm glad…" Kyle smiled even wider, snuggling into Kenny's neck and letting out a yawn. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"How long was I gone?"

Kenny shivered as his warm breath tickled his neck. "… About a day. We were all up and panicky last night when you didn't return home…"

And Kyle no longer responded, instead contented himself with fiddling with the Terrance doll. Kenny felt pity for him, such a fragile byo. Absentmindedly, he kissed the boy's forehead.

"Dude! What the hell?" Kyle cried out, his face beet red. He rubbed at the spot as hard as he could. "That was so Gay!"

"I can't help it!" Kenny laughed. "You're so much like a kid! I had to do something to make you feel better!"

"I'm Not A Kid!"

"Your attitude and appearance says otherwise~!" Kenny pointed out, playfully tapping Kyle's nose with his index finger.

"Bastard…" Kyle huffed, making Kenny laugh at him. Kenny walked on in silence, making sure Kyle was absolutely comfortable. And he would've kept walking too, if it wasn't the stupid receptionist calling him back.

"Yes, Sally?" Kenny plastered on a fake smile at the lady who stood behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, Kenny. You can't go taking a lost child with you. We still need all the info on him to contact his parents!" The lady said. Yeah, she knew Kenny, what with Kenny's habit of getting into trouble. Drinking, drugs, shoplifting, and the whole deaths he has had.

"Uh, he's my long lost cousin. There that's good. I'll contact his parents later." Kenny tried to leave again, but Sally held him back, and narrowed her eyes at him. She knew when he was lying.

"May I at least know the boy's name, Kenny?"

"N-Name?" Kenny fidgeted, looking around at everywhere but her as he looked for a name. Kyle seemed to panic as well, that is, until he saw the two officers from before heading there way; both held an ice pack to their heads.

"My name is… Isaac Krispin. K-R-I-S-P-I-N." Kyle chimed in, smiling innocently at Sally. Isaac and Krispin looked up, hearing their names being called. Sally wrote down his name on some piece of paper before smiling back at him.

"Thank you very much, Isaac. Have a nice day."

"You too, Sally!" Kyle waved goodbye, allowing his sleeve to dangle for the much needed 'Cute' effect. It made things more believable.

As they exited the building, Isaac and Krispin walked up over to Sally, confusion written all over there face.

"Wow… Now that was a coincidence." Krispin laughed.

"Yeah, who knew the kid had both our names." Isaac joined him. Sally looked over at them, then laughed as well in awe.

"Small world…" She crushed the paper in her hand. "Small world…"

Throwing the paper away, she returned to work ignoring the strange stares she was getting from the two officers. On that lone sheet of paper, now in the waste basket, read the name: Isaac Krispin, forever mocking her on being fooled by an 8 year old.

* * *

**And another chappie on FF!  
Ack! I still feel as if though this is progressing slow...  
And to make things worse... I fear Kyle's cuteness might make this all Shota-ish...  
I'll try as Best I Can To Keep It From Happening!**

**Oh, and don't worry, you guys won't be seeing the Sister Witches anytime soon... or ever.  
They were just there to make sense of the whole Kyle shrinking... even though it makes NO sense, but it does in my brain so.. yeah...**

**Please review~! I'd like to know what you thought!  
**


	3. A New Beginning

**Hey guys/to those who care! Here's another lovely chapter of 'Don't Let Go~!'  
I Don't Own SP or its characters. I only Own The Witches! (who by the way are just like supporting role... I guess?)  
They WON'T Show Up Again. At least I think… who knows what will happen…  
Oh, right. Me.  
**

**

* * *

**  
Twitch.

"…Kenny… I can Fucking Walk. Can you let me down now?" Kyle spoke, ignoring the few stares of people that had heard him cuss. He would have confronted them like any regular teenager but, of course, there was no way he could do that.

He was no longer a teenager.

"Meh… I don't want to…" Kenny replied with a shrug, earning him a couple other angry twitches from Kyle. Whenever he was angry/annoyed about something, Kyle's eyebrow would twitch as he struggled to remain calm, that much Kenny could remember. It was cute to see it happen on a Young Kyle. "I thought you were tired."

"I _Was _Tired. Not anymore…" The boy corrected. "I mean, _Come On_! How The Hell Would You Have Reacted To Being Shrunk? My own way of panicking came in the form of me bawling my eyes out and then becoming (somewhat)exhausted like… ummm…. like…"

"Like a child?" Kenny interjected with a smirk. Kyle glared at him, tightening his grip around Kenny's neck in hopes to strangle him. Though it was to no avail.

"Yes, Kenny. Like a child…"

Despite the fun Kenny was having at poking fun at him, he gently placed Kyle down. With a muttered 'Thanks', the childhood friends walked side-by-side towards, what seemed to Kyle, the direction of Kenny's house. Kenny glanced down at the boy, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked him over.

Sure Kenny knew who he was. It was none other than Kyle Broflovski, someone who had been so close to him. And yet… A wave of nostalgia flooded him as he noticed Kyle try to fix his glasses with his middle finger. That was followed by a mixture of happiness and relief. If he didn't feel at least a bit nostalgic at it… who's to say he even remembered the kid?

Kyle inwardly sighed as he realized he was going to have to explain things to Kenny. Even though the red head didn't know what was going on himself, he at least had a pretty reasonable explanation on to what happened.

"It was that witch's fault…"

"Huh?" Kenny asked, startled by his sudden icy tone. Kyle sighed out loud, looking up at Kenny tiredly.

"I suppose, I owe you some sort of explanation… You _Are _the only one that remembers me anyway."

And Kyle hesitantly began to tell about his meeting with the witch, the Curse Doll, and the strange little clearing it had all happened in. He told of how apparently Kyle was being targeted or something, and if he didn't find _**'the boy who makes his knees go weak'**_, then he would never get back to normal. That much Kyle had figured out for himself from the spell/riddle thing.

"Wait, Wait, Wait… This girl-Leloh, right?- is saying… you're gay? And no one remembering you is a good thing?" Kenny tried to make sense of it all. For some odd reason, he was taking it all calmly. But well, it was South Park. Shit happens. And he did experience weirdness first-hand on a daily basis a while back, what with all his previous deaths.

"I guess! Ugh! I hate her! She pisses me off!" Kyle stomped his foot angrily, something Kenny found absolutely adorable. "I mean, What The Hell! Why Me?"

Kenny just chuckled, earning him a cold glare from Kyle. Kyle walked faster, in an attempt to leave him behind. But he wasn't being careful, and his overly large clothes finally screwed him over.

It happened only in a second. The red head had fallen flat on his face.

It was comical sight; his hands laid outstretched in front of him and one of his legs sticking up, bent at the knee. The Terrance doll landed just an inch from his finger. Kenny burst out laughing.

"Pfffffft! Hahahaha! -o-o! Dude, Are You Alright? Hahahaha!" Kenny managed to choke out, trying to help the younger boy out. But Kyle swatted his hand away.

"Shut Up, Kenny!" Kyle rubbed at his face, getting rid of any snow stuck to it. Standing up carefully, he picked up the doll. He didn't find it weird that he was inspecting it carefully for any damage. Nope. Not weird at all.

"Dude, -o-o…" Kenny suddenly pouted. "Ah, that's getting fucking annoying… Isaac, then…" Kyle raised a brow at the name, but decided not to say anything. At least he could _Hear_ someone calling his _'name'_. "Why would you carry around the Curse Doll? It did cause you to be in the state your in."

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but paused. His mind was drawing a blank. "I… I don't really know. It's ok now though. It's not cursed." Kyle looked at the doll, certainty in his voice. "I just feel like… it's the one thing that helps me remember, you know?"

Kenny watched him in wonder. How Kyle seemed almost relaxed with that creepy thing around, he would never know.

"…What is it that you remember?" The blond spoke quietly. Kyle snapped his head up at him, a trace of anger on his face.

"Dude! Really! I fucking remember more than everyone else! I remember my parents, my adopted brother, Cartman, Stan, and You!" He listed off angrily, going on about everyone. However, as soon as the last name left his mouth, he blanched.

"H-Hey, -o-o! Uhh… I mean Isaac? Are you OK?" Kenny crouched down to his level. He inspected Kyle, fear and worry gripping his chest. People don't usually just become pale like that, right?

"…I… can't…" Kyle began. Taking a breath, he continued. "I-I… can't… remember? B-But I do remember, but I can't…"

"What?"

"I.. remember, Kenny. Just… It's like the memory's there but…?" Kyle shook his head, fed up with it and walked on.

"Uhh… Maybe it's like your name?" Kenny said, trying to calm the boy down. Kyle was probably having a mental breakdown by now… "It's there, but you can't say it… Though at least you can remember something…"

"No, not like that." Kyle shook his head. "More like, at any moment, it can all just disappear…"

"…I'm not following." Kenny shrugged. Kyle sighed.

"Just forget it.…"

Without another word, the boy's headed to Kenny's house, something Kyle was grateful for. He was glad at least Kenny remembered him… Tugging at his annoying sleeves, Kyle made his way into the familiar house of his friend.

"Anyone home?" Kenny called out loudly from the front door. He was met with the angry cry of his mother.

"Kenneth! What Are You Doing Here? What About School?" Carol McCormick shouted angrily at her son. Kenny couldn't help but scoff. His mother was _still _sober…

"I didn't go to school. And the principal can go fuck himself… Fucking lectures….. OW!" Kenny straightened up by the pain erupting at his heel. He shot a glare at Kyle, who was at the moment trying to look innocent. Nope, it wasn't Kyle who just kicked him~! It was all Kenny's imagination.

Carol peeked around his son, noticing a tuft of red hair coming from behind him. Kyle immediately clasped on to Kenny's leg, hiding behind him, before peeking back out at the woman with only one eye. And Carol forgot her anger, Kyle internally smirked. Heh. Being cute was soooooooo helpful. Even Kenny suddenly became aware of its power.

"Kenny, dear! Who is this little guy?" Carol asked curiously, smiling down at Kyle. He shifted uncomfortably at her gaze, only twitching once at the 'little guy' comment. He deserved a medal for that!

"This is Krispin! Isaac Krispin!" Kenny laughed. "And he's a long lost cousin!"

And the words left his mouth before he could even realize what he was saying. Fuck. Like his own Mother would fall for a crappy excuse like that! Kyle gripped Kenny's pant leg tighter, waiting for Carol to just start yelling again.

But she didn't. Carol simply nodded. "You're Isaac? Oh, I guess that makes sense…"

Kenny and Kyle stared open mouthed at her. Were they hearing things correctly?

"S-sense? How the fuck does that make sense?" Kenny questioned in disbelief.

"What? You Think I'm Crazy?" Carol shot back at him. She looked back down sadly at Kyle. "I just received a call from these two women, your Aunts… I forgot all about them! They said they can't take care of poor, orphaned Isaac… so they bought him a really nice house on the nice side of the rail road tracks."

Kenny was left speechless. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as if to speak, but no real words came out. Carol sniffed, still looking down sadly at Kyle.

"Wait, what? The names one of the women! It wasn't… Leloh, right?" Kyle hoped his suspicions weren't true.

"Yep. Leloh and Loah." But the woman before him nodded.

"…Fucking Shit… There's two of them…"

"Watch your language, boy!" Carol scolded angrily. "You may have no parents but that doesn't excuse a Potty-Mouth!"

Kyle flinched at her yells, and immediately Kenny came back to his senses and was furious.

"Fuck! Leave him alone, Mom! He had a rough day!" Kenny took a breath to calm down. Ignoring Kyle's protests, he picked the boy up, slinging him over his shoulder. "What's the address to his house?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Really? She was really asking him that?

"Cuz without me, he'll never get there! And I'll be damned if I let him go alone!" Kenny tapped his foot impatiently, readjusting his grip on Kyle.

"Ahh!" Kyle gasped. "K-Kenny! Y-You're touching my ass! Move your hand! That's weird!"

"If I do that, you'll fall." Kenny laughed, giving Kyle a playful smack. "Now quiet before I 'spank' you."

"… You are aware of how morally wrong and sick that sounds right?"

Kenny ignored him, waiting for his mother to find the paper she had written the address on. Handing the slip to him, Kenny was soon off, bidding his mother a small "Later."

"Kenny! Kenny! You've crossed the line, dude! Put me down!" Kyle kicked his feet, but Kenny had a firm grasp on him.

"Weird… I didn't see a line…" Kenny shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. "And if I put you down, you'll fall again!"

"Fuck you, Kenny!" Insert more kicking/struggling here. Kenny chuckled, enjoying Kyle's little 'tantrum'. Oh, it was so much fun messing with him.

A couple minutes of swearing and kicking later, they arrived at a two-story house. It was as common as the rest except for the giant 'For Sale' sign having a giant **'Sold'** poster over it. It wasn't every day you saw someone buy a house in South Park.

Walking slowly to the door, Kenny finally placed Kyle down again. The two stood there staring at the door, seconds ticking by.

"Sooo… now wha- **BZZZT! BZZZT!**" Kyle was cut off by the sound of Kenny's vibrating phone. Fishing it out from his back pocket, Kenny clicked up to the keyboard and opened the message.

_Sender: (Unknown)__  
Subject: (None)__  
Text: Check under the mat! You'll find what you're looking for. :D__  
Oh! & tell Izzy I said 'Hi!'  
~LeLoh~  
_

Without asking any questions, Kenny reached down to pull off the 'Welcome' mat. And sure enough, there was a key lying there. He grinned.

"Oh, awesome. Thanks, Auntie Leloh!" Kenny quickly replied. And he opened the door to Kyle's new house.

"Woah… it actually looks… nice?" Kyle whistled. He was expecting some creepy-ass house filled with spiders and… trolls. But who could blame him? Kenny's phone vibrated again.

"Yeah… First I have to tell you that Leloh says 'Hi!' and that she's hurt that you couldn't trust her…" Kyle scoffed at this. And Kenny continued. "Aaaaand, she says, 'There are clothes upstairs on the first room to the right.' You can't be dressed in those baggy clothes forever, Izzy!"

Kyle glowered at the floor, mumbling something along the lines of 'Stupid witches' and what not. Grudgingly, he did as he was told. He may have hated the witches, but a change of clothes did seem necessary.

"Heheh! So cute…" Kenny whispered to himself. And if Kyle thought that was bad, wait until Kenny told him the other news. Leloh and Loah didn't just bring _Kyle_ sets of clothes…

And Kenny's phone began to vibrate again. This time though it wasn't a message, but a call.

"Hello?" Kenny answered.

"_Kenny, really? You never came to school?" _He could practically see Stan shake his head.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think?" .

"_Very funny, dude. So what have you been up to? You… remember anything yet?" _Stan's voice dropped, his tone filling up with sorrow. Kenny, bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or lie. There wasn't really a way for Kenny to explain Kyle's predicament to Stan. He couldn't even tell him his Super Best Friend's name.

"…No… not yet. I've got nothing…" That was still telling the truth…

"_Thought so…"_

There was a long pause, neither of them willing to speak. Though Kenny quickly broke the silence.

"Hey, guess what? Turns out I have a long lost cousin. And I'm moving in with the little guy! He needs a _responsible_ adult after all~!"

"_Oh, really? You have your own place? That's cool." _Stan sounded genuinely impressed. _"Mind if I come over?"_

"Not at all. I wanna introduce you to my cousin anyway…" Kenny could feel the smile dropping from his face. It was only fair that Stan got to see Kyle… Right?

And he told him the address and hung up. Sighing, Kenny dragged himself toward a couch in the living room. The entire house was all clean and filled, surprisingly enough. No doubt those witches worked there magic and had at least made Kyle's life… livable. Kenny didn't really see how his red headed friend could hate them so much.

"Kenny?" Kyle called out from the second floor. "I'm going to take a shower, OK?" Kenny merely grunted in reply.

He heard the scuffling of tiny feet and the closing of a door. In a couple minutes, Kenny could hear the shower running. Considering Kyle's 'New' age, he thought the red head would take a bath. That would totally fit at the moment. It would be… cute. Like he wasn't already?…

"Ah, Bad Kenny! Control yourself!" Kenny scolded himself quietly, feeling a familiar tightness in his jeans. "He's a freaking kid at the moment…"

But his own words didn't help him. Kyle's 15 year old image made itself known in his mind once again. A memory of his former self…. Kyle was always smiling at him. He was kind and smart. He was… beautiful. It was no surprise to anyone that Kenny was Bi. But what came as a surprise to himself, was that he loved Kyle.

He Loved Kyle. That freaking kid he couldn't even remember. And it felt natural to love him because, deep down, he knew he always did, even though the memories of him are completely nonexistent in Kenny's mind.

The blond took a shaky breath trying to keep his hormones under control. It was difficult. Kyle was so defenseless at the moment! He's taking a shower and too 'young' to fight back…

"Aah! Stop, Kenny! Bad thoughts! I'm Not A Freakin' Pedophile!" Kenny grabbed one of the couch's pillows and pulled it over his face. But that didn't stop him from thinking.

'_Technically… Kyle's _Physically _under-aged… But he is _Still A 15 Year Old _in both mind and spirit!… He could still have _Those _Wants and Needs that any guy has due to hormones… Wait, do _Those_ hormones work in an 8 year old's body?'_

Kenny let out a dissatisfied groan. How could he still be thinking of all that?

"I'm not even sure he likes me…" He mumbled into the pillow. His phone vibrated once more; Kenny sluggishly opened it up again.

_Hey, don't quit on me! You never know 'til you try. Plus… you _Aren't _really a Pedophile, if that's what you're thinking… And it's only natural to suddenly get a boner for those you love… I think… What do I know? I'm only 11!_

_Unless, I was completely wrong about you, and you're actually a Perverted, Horny Pedophile. But I know You aren't That shallow. You care for him. :D  
Don't Give Up! And Do Your Best! After all, you got Tough Competition!  
~LeLoh~  
_

Kenny couldn't help the small smile from breaking out on his face. A little pep talk never hurt anyone, and Kenny was grateful for it. Though it was kind of weird how the witch could tell what was going on… Were they watching them? But he didn't put much thought into the question, his attention back on the message as he noticed there was more to it.

_PS: Before I forget, Imma do something nice for you! Just cuz I think you're Awesome! :D_

_Imma let you see how cute Izzy can be~! I can't use his name cuz well… you can't read it…. Well, you can, but… ummm… Ah… I can't give away a witch's secrets!_

_I'm sending you Pics I found from MY World's Internet! Don't get it? Don't question it! Let's just say… You Really Love Kyle, I Really Love Kyle…. So Does Every One Else…. In Their Own Way….  
_

And Kenny's phone started going off as he received messages upon messages. All of them multi-media messages.

"The fuck?" Kenny sat up, looking down at his phone suspiciously. After a moment, he opened up the first message. Time seemed to drag on as it loaded up, much to his chagrin. After a while, the picture had loaded up…. And the wait had not been in vain.

Kenny had to put a hand over his nose to keep the blood from spurting out as he viewed (A Sexy)Kyle with what seemed like (Sexy)Fox Ears and a (Sexy)Tail, wearing a (Sexy)green outfit and leaning back on a red mattress, his elbows propping him up. His legs were held up by a red ribbon wrapped around each of them, and the ribbon wrapped around his Fox Tail and body. (Sexy)Kyle stared (sexily) at him, (sexy)fangs poking out from his (sexy)mouth.

(And No. Kenny did not see anything wrong for overusing the word Sexy. His thoughts: _It's ok when it's true. _And, at the moment, his brain was currently fried and he could not put together another word with a better meaning to get the point across.)

Kenny could feel his jeans getting tighter by the second, as he saved the image and opened up a new message. This one was as good as the last. Maybe even better.

"Jesus Christ! Thank You, God!" Kenny looked up at the ceiling happily.

This picture came up in a strange website of some sort, one called DeviantArt or something, Kenny figured by what was written in Leloh's message. He was glad that she had decided to 'let him see her internet'. The writing was a strange one. He couldn't read shit on the stupid Otherworldly!Web Page. But the picture…

It was a young Kyle, seemed about 8 or 9, wearing a green hair tie… And he was in the bath tub… holding a rubber ducky… He was submerged in the bath water so Kenny couldn't really see anything… inappropriate, much to his dismay. After seeing this, he was half-tempted to run upstairs, locate the bathroom, and peek at Kyle.

Picture after picture, Kenny stared at and saved into his memory. Some of them were weird and made him flinch (like the one with Kyle mutilated, his arm chopped off and what not… Courtesy of one Asian girl or something, Leloh texted) but strangely enough, Kenny got to wondering if Kyle was into kinky-stuff like whipping and handcuffs.

A little pain never hurt anybody. Uh… well, It did. Hence the term pain… But the idea of whipping/spanking still lay rooted in Kenny's mind.

All the Kyle pictures finally got up to the point where Kenny couldn't take it any more. He shot up off the couch and searched the first floor for a bathroom. He _**NEEDED **_some release. _**NOW. **_

As it turned out, there was a bathroom on that floor. But Kenny stopped in his tracks before he could open the door.

"Wait… If the witches _Can _see us, and _Are _watching us…. Oh crap…" Kenny could feel his face heat up. Sure he had done perverted things in his life, and he found nothing wrong in having sex with a random person in a public bathroom… but jacking off? _THAT _Was Personal… In his opinion anyway…. _Especially_ since he would be jacking off to pictures of his good friend.

**BZ****ZZT! BZZZT! **The phone went off, but the sender was not from Leloh this time.

_Hey, I know what you must be wondering. You have your privacy, don't worry. We don't usually watch like this. My sister just… let's just say she's a corrupted little girl, enjoying it a little too much watching over you guys. (-_-;)_

_I won't let Leloh see everything. So you can go one with your own business without a worry…  
_

"Oh, that was nice of her…" Kenny said out loud. At that moment, the door bell rang. His little freak out session had calmed his hormones down a bit, so going into the bathroom wasn't top priority anymore.

Unlocking the front door, Kenny continued reading the rest.

_Oh, and I can't let you keep the pictures. Sorry, but that's just the way things are.  
Later. We'll be making sure you guys are alright _Once-in-a-while_.  
~Loah~  
_

"What?" Kenny absentmindedly opened the door, still staring at his phone. And suddenly, on the screen, a notice popped up reading: _Now Deleting All Pictures: 15% Deleted… 35% Deleted… _"…"

"Hey, Du-" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!"

Stan was cut off by Kenny's panicked shout. The dirty blond dropped to his knees, clutching his phone with both hands.

"My -o-o Pictures! My -o-o Porn! MY -o-o PORN! WHY, GOD? WHY!" He cried, watching as all his pictures were permanently deleted from his phone. Stan and Cartman stood at the door way, sweat dropping.

"Ummm… Did we come at a bad time?" Stan asked tentatively. Kenny looked up, anime tears still streaming from his eyes. He sniffed.

"No…" Carefully standing up, he dusted himself off and composed himself, albeit still a bit melancholic. "'Sup, Stan. Cartman… What the hell are you even doing here, Fatass?"

"Aye! I Told You, I'm Big-Boned! And I'm Here Cuz I Felt Like Coming!" Cartman shouted, automatically making himself at home. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the plasma TV in the living room. "Stupid Poor Boy! How the hell could you afford a TV, let alone a house, like this?"

Kenny scowled at him, clenching his fists tightly. Stan put a hand on his shoulder apologetically.

"Sorry. He just followed me. Couldn't shake him off…" He said. Kenny simply nodded, shutting the door as soon as Stan entered. "So… This is your new place, huh? Your lucky you have a cousin that'll let you stay here."

"Yeah, I guess…" Kenny nodded, going over and sitting down on the loveseat adjacent to Cartman and opposite to Stan. "Though -o… _Izzy_ isn't so lucky… No parents and our Aunts just left him here… Stupid 'Auntie' Loah… Least Leloh was cooler…"

Kyle could go ahead and hate the witches. He could hate Leloh more for turning him into a kid. But Kenny would definitely Hate Loah… Who was the one who deleted his pictures again? That's right. **Her.**

"Poor guy…" Stan uttered sadly, leaning back on the love seat he was on. "So where is the little guy? Izzy was it?"

"Yeah, where is the unfortunate kid who has to be related to you?" Cartman said disinterestedly, flipping the channels with the remote.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman! Sticks and Stones! And he's taking a shower… He was I should say." Kenny looked up at the stair way, hearing that the water was no longer running.

"Izzy! Get Your Small Ass Down Here!" Kenny grinned, waiting for the response.

"Screw You, Kenny!" Exactly like Kenny predicted.

"He's got a mouth on him." Stan chuckled at Kenny's pleased expression. The blond just grinned as he waited for Kyle to come down. His foot steps were getting closer, he could hear. The others waited too. And soon, the red head reappeared.

"What do you want, Kenny?" Kyle rubbed at his hair with the towel that was draped around his neck. He was wearing a set of PJs, a silky light-green shirt with a matching silky light-green pants. Clutched tightly in his free arm, lay the Terrance doll.

"Ah! It's that kid! From the Police Department!" Stan pointed out, the memory from that morning coming back. Cartman's jaw dropped, unable to believe it.

Kyle was momentarily shocked. He stood frozen near the stairs, staring at everyone from Stan, to Cartman, back to Stan, until his eyes finally rested on Kenny. He couldn't speak. How the hell was he supposed to act after his little performance in the afternoon? Kyle still hadn't fully gotten used to the fact that he wasn't 'Kyle' to them.

"Isaac, don't just stand there. Come, sit by me." Kenny motioned toward the empty space next to him, noting the boy's little panic attack. Kyle simply nodded and did as he was told, all the while he kept his eyes down, not wanting to face his Super Best Friend and Cartman.

"Guys, this is my long lost cousin, Isaac Krispin. Isaac, these are my friends, Stan and Cartman." Kenny introduced them casually.

"…hello" Kyle said quietly, playing around with the Terrance Doll in his lap. Stan smiled at the boy, something Kenny did not miss.

"Weak! Your cousin is that one Cry-Baby kid?" Cartman snorted, turning back to the TV. Kyle shot Cartman a glare, his mouth working before he could stop himself.

"Shut the Fuck Up, You Fucking Fatass!" An automatic response, one he was so used to.

"AYE! I'm Not Fat! The Fuck You Talkin' To Me Like That For?" Cartman spat at the boy, his eyes wide. Something about it seemed familiar…

"Dude, Cartman, leave him alone! He's just a kid!" Stan defended Kyle.

"What the Hell Kinda Kid Cusses Like That?" The big teenager argued. Kenny couldn't help but chuckle.

They used to cuss like that ALL the time when they were younger. Apparently Cartman forgot or something…

Through the corner of his eye, he could see a fuming Kyle, his tiny hands seemingly trying to refrain from strangling the doll in his hands. Kenny gave him a small smile, reaching out to tousle his hair. Kyle blushed at his touch, trying to swat away his hand.

"You two seem to have gotten really close." Stan noted.

"Me with this idiot? Riiiight…" Kyle pouted turning away from Kenny. Kenny couldn't help himself; He suddenly glomped the boy.

"Awwww! You know you love me, Izzy!" He purred, rubbing his cheek against Kyle's.

"Ack! Hell No! Let go!" Kyle was flustered, banging his tiny fists against Kenny's arm. He struggled, finding a way out from slipping under his arms. Instinctively, Kyle ran by Stan's side latching onto his arm, shooting Kenny a death glare.

"Dude, I didn't know you had a thing for little boys…" Stan laughed dryly, absentmindedly wrapping his arms around Kyle protectively. He pulled him up so now Kyle was sitting on his lap. Kyle took in a breath of surprise, his flushed face becoming an even darker red. Kenny grit his teeth.

"Oh, really. Says the guy who has said boy in his lap!" He shot back. Stan blinked looking down to see a nervous Kyle.

"Oh, shoot! Sorry, Isaac… It's just… when I was little, Mom would bring me up on her lap, and I'd feel better! And, And… uh…" Stan was about to let go, but Kyle grabbed onto the Ebony-haired boy's arms still around him.

"S'okay…" He mumbled, looking down again.

Stan had always been a good-hearted, sensitive guy with a soft spot for animals and such. He also had a soft spot for kids, Kyle knew. Plus… he like being held like that. Just like how Kenny held him. But with Kenny it was WAY more embarrassing… And with weirdly fuzzy feeling, in Kyle's opinion anyway.

Stan sighed in relief, pulling Kyle in close. Kenny let out his own sigh, but of frustration. He kicked off his ruined shoes, going barefoot, and put his legs up on the armrest of the love seat, laying there as comfortable as he could get. Nothing at that moment seemed comfortable to him though.

"Pffft! You guys are a couple of fuckin' Shotacons!" Cartman gagged. The three other boys in the room looked at him in confusion. He continued in annoyance. "Shotacons is a term generally used for people with a Shotaro complex, basically for Pedophiles who like little boys."

"… Let me guess, Anime related?" Kyle spoke up, looking at Cartman with a raised brow. Cartman had always been into anime/Japanese stuff since the whole Chimpokemon thing, gradually becoming knowledgeable in all that.

"The hell you care for, kid…"

"I don't…"

"Good!"

"Fatass…"

"Aye!"

Kyle grumbled profanities under his breath, leaning back into Stan's chest. Stan rested his chin on top of Kyle's head, looking over at the TV, some sort of sitcom on. Kenny watched them quietly, adopting Kyle's twitching of the eyebrow. Stan was soon talking quietly to Kyle, Cartman wasn't paying any attention, not caring, but Kenny listened in.

"Look, Isaac. Don't let Cartman get to you… He's an asshole like that." He squeezed him affectionately for a second.

"…Izzy…" Kyle said simply.

"Hm?"

"… You can call me Izzy if you want to… or Is, but that sounds like some kinda embarrassing pet name." Kyle grimaced. He didn't want his name reduced to 2 letters again. _'Ky' _had always sounded weird to him. The way Stan and Kenny said it… And Cartman had ended up calling him a fag. He didn't want that again.

Stan chuckled, feeling himself relax. He felt so comfortable with the boy in his arms, something he couldn't quite explain.

"Fine. Anything you want, Izzy."

"SOOOO!" Kenny yawned nonchalantly, sitting up again. "What brings you here to my humble abode , Stan?"

"Ummm…. You let me come…?" Stan sweat dropped.

"And your purpose?" Kenny narrowed his eyes at him. Stan did the same.

Kenny was pissed. Anybody could tell. Stan, however, could also see it wasn't just any random anger. Kenny was upset with _him_. Jealousy.

A small bell rang in the back of Stan's head. Flashes of him and Kenny fighting over a certain person came to mind. He couldn't remember who… But Kenny wouldn't take that person from him. Not his best friend. Stan looked down at Kyle in his arms.

Izzy too… He wouldn't let Kenny take Izzy….

"I just wanted to see your new place. There's no harm in that, right?" Stan replied smoothly, smirking at Kenny. The blond froze.

'_H-Has he…. figured out…? That Izzy is…'_

"Jesus, Kenny! Calm down! You act as if I'm about to kill you or something." Stan laughed dryly. Kenny relaxed, growling quietly. Hours passed with just them watching the TV, like a normal day for the four of them. Minus the fact it was Isaac now instead of Kyle, and Stan and Kenny would glare at each other from time-to-time. After a while, Kyle looked between the two teens, feeling the strange atmosphere between them.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" Kyle questioned curiously. Neither teen replied. Kyle pouted, shifting a bit in Stan's embrace before letting out a small yawn. Kenny looked up at him, his eyes softening.

"Shouldn't you get some rest? You've had a rough day…" He directed to the child. Kyle shook his head gently before letting out another yawn.

"Dammit… I'm not tired…" Kyle rubbed at his eyes.

"It's, like, 8 already," Stan said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "Shouldn't it be about your Bedtime, Is?" Kyle glared back at the smirking Stan.

"I Don't Need A Fucking Bed Time! I'm Not A Fucking Kid!" He shouted, scrambling off Stan's lap. Swishing around, he pointed an accusing finger at him, a blush playing on his cheeks. "And Didn't I Tell You NOT To Call Me Is!"

"Jeez! Anger Issues! Shut Up Already, You Stupid Rugrat!" Cartman tossed a pillow at his direction. Kyle deflected it with ease.

"Shut Your Fucking Mouth, Cartman!" Kyle shouted. "God! If I wasn't Jewish I'd Fucking Kill You!"

"What? You're a Fuckin' Jew! No Wonder I Don't Like You!" Cartman was up on his feet, looming over the small boy.

"Oh no…" Kenny face palmed. Stan blinked.

"HAH! _'Like'_? I Doubt A Fucking Tub of Lard Like You Even Has A _Minuscule _Understanding Of That Emotion!"

"The Fuck? You A Fuckin' Nerd, Jew Boy?"

Kenny had finally had enough. This wasn't the time for one of their arguments!

"Guys! Just Shut Up! God Dammit Cartman! Leave Izzy Alone! He's Had A Rough Day!"

"Your Taking His Side, Kenny! Stupid Poor Boy!"

"Cartman, That's Enough!" Stan interjected, keeping him from yelling any further. His navy-blue eyes were cold as they bore into Cartman's brown ones. "Can't You Leave _Him_ Alone For Once In Your God Damn Life?"

There was a long deafening silence as Stan let the last word shoot out his mouth. The TV continued to blare in the background as all four stared at each other. Kyle clung onto Kenny's leg without really thinking. And he couldn't stop it… tears spilled over, pouring down his cheeks. The three teenagers were oblivious to the tears until Kyle had begun sniffling.

"Izzy…?" Kenny crouched down to his level. He wiped away some of Kyle's tears with his index finger.

"What's wrong?" Stan crouched down as well. Kyle shook his head furiously.

"Nothing, Nothing!" He tried to laugh, but the sound came out shakily. "God, I'm acting like such a fucking pussy… I hate being a kid… No one… remembers…" Kyle choked on a sob; he tried to rub away his tears, looking away from them shamefully.

"C'mon… You need rest, -… Izzy…." Kenny sighed, picking up the small boy and cradling in his arms. He shot Stan and Cartman a glance. "Be back in a sec."

And he headed upstairs without another word. Kenny took Kyle to his room. When he got there, he pulled away the covers on Kyle's bed before gently laying the boy down. After which, he pulled the covers over Kyle, carefully tucking him in.

"Kenny…" Kyle called quietly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Mm? What is it?" Kenny whispered softly. Kyle snuggled into his bed sheets closer.

"I wasn't crying because I was upset or anything… I was happy actually." Kyle admitted. Kenny looked at him, mildly surprised.

"Being turned a kid has made it harder for me to control my emotions, I've noticed. It's Stupid. But… I really was happy that some things didn't change…" Kyle's eyes drooped, glazed over with fatigue. "Kenny… cover for me, will ya'? And… Don't… leave me alone…"

"What do you think I'm moving in with you for?" Kenny chuckled quietly. His eyes closed; Kyle was fast asleep.

Kenny sat beside him for a moment, listening to the quiet, deep and even breaths of the sleeping child. It was so peaceful, so cute, as Kyle still clung to the Terrance doll like some sort of Teddy Bear. Kenny took a deep breath before heading out again downstairs. He would have preferred to just stay there with Kyle for the entire night… watching over him…

"Is Izzy asleep?" Stan asked as soon as Kenny came back to the living room. He and Cartman were seated again, watching the TV that was on low. Kenny nodded, returning to his own spot on the loveseat.

"Look," Kenny said after a pause, "Isaac has been having it rough… His aunts just left him, he was found unconscious in the woods by Stark's Pond, and now… he has no memory of his own past…" Kenny rambled, making up some sort of back story.

"Amnesiac? Poor Kid…" Stan muttered sadly. "Will he be OK?"

"Yeah… He just needs some rest…" Kenny responded. He shot Stan a weak grin. "But Don't Worry. I'm here for him."

"That's what worries me the most." Stan grinned back. He stood up, glancing down at his watch again. "We gotta get going… Cartman, come on."

"Ugh… fine. I wanted to leave as soon as I stepped into this stupid Jew-infested house." Cartman stood up, and headed for the door. Kenny walked the two to the front door.

"Are you free tomorrow, Kenny?" Stan asked.

"Ummm… Well, I…" Kenny's phone went off. A message. His face first registered disbelief, and then a small trace of some unknown emotion, but that quickly disappeared. And then bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. "I'm apparently going to go apply Izzy to South Park Elementary, 'where he will find his love for learning'~! Then I'm going to settle in here with him until he's calmed 'doyn'- I mean, down!" Kenny snickered, putting away his phone.

"…Riiiight. So… see you later then. Tell Izzy that he's welcome to come talk to me if you do something funny to him." Stan smirked.

"Fuck you." Kenny laughed, mock-punching his shoulder. He became pensive for a moment before finally adding. "We'll remember him… I'm sure of it… And… you can come and see Izzy anytime…"

Stan blinked, his mood dampening at the mentioning of his forgotten best friend. But he became puzzled at the random mentioning of Izzy. "…I will. Thanks, dude."

"You Ladies Done? I'm Not Waiting Here ALL Day For You, Marsh!" Cartman called loudly. Stan sighed, waving Kenny goodbye before leaving the house.

Kenny closed the door quietly, staying there with his hand still on the knob. He let out a large breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"This… is going to suck…"

_Sender: (Unknown)  
Subject: The Challenge~!  
Text: Hey, Hey! Kenny~! Don't go making plans with Stan just yet!  
He's your Rival For Pete's Sake!Don't forget about Izzy! People will wonder if that boy doesn't go to school next Monday! Register him in South Park Elementary, where he will find his love for learning again. Even though he has to go through everything he knows again… I can imagine the fit he's going to go through. XD_

_And don't worry, I got all needed Legal Papers handled: Birth certificate, immunization records, etc, etc.  
Oh, and Kenny… About Stan being your rival… You should have figured it out by now… Izzy hasn't because he's freaking dense… He's told you his story, and you've heard my spell… You and Stan… are going to be fighting for Izzy's love…_

_Unfortunately, memories and years had to be taken for Izzy's safety… Please make him realize he's not alone… Just because I'm more on your side, I'll tell you this… You remember Him through your love… it's almost fate, but… Stan __Can__ remember him too... Though he doesn't right now. Cheesy as it sounds, this is the truth._

_Sorry… This is as much as I can tell you. You're on your own with making… _Kyle_…_ _love you back.  
~Leloh~_

* * *

**Wow. I finished this… and its FREAKING LONG!…. Forgive me… (-_-;)  
It may not be everything you guys wanted… And I'm sorry if anything's confusing! I worry Kyle was OOC!**

**In Tweak's wise words, I will tell you: "GAH! Too Much Pressure! _O"**

**Aaaand the witches only come back in the form of a text…. Well, they didn't technically 'appear' again… xD**

**The two pics I described is one from AzngirlLH that I saw once on her Tumblr, which I think was deleted cuz my stupid computer won't get it Dx  
****At least, I think it's deleted… my internet sometimes just sucks badly… I go with it being deleted? But I gotta tell you, it was awesome looking… Thank you, AzngirlLH for even showing it to me~! You've made Kenny Super Happy!****  
And then the one with Mutilated!Kyle… I'm… not gonna give you a link to that one… That one made me flinch, though I still enjoyed Azn's drawings. It's on Y!Gal… you have to be logged in to see it…. Search for AzngirlLH's profile…So.. If you want… go do that… but I warn you, some images shouldn't be seen by the innocent eye. Don't blame me if your scarred for life xD  
Still, the drawings are good in my opinion.**

**And the other by Shimejiro that I found on dA: **_http : / / shimejiro. deviantart .com/ art/ Bathtime-Kyle - 94076830_**  
(Take out spaces to view)**

**Ack. I won't get in trouble by just referencing their stuff? But yeah… I saw the pics and thought what Kenny's reaction to seeing them be… and thus Kenny's Love for Leloh was born…. xD**

**I hope you guys found this OK. Please Review and Tell Me.**

**Reviews keep me going, and give me a Reason to continue. :D**


End file.
